Hat
by IchigoOtaku01
Summary: IchiRuki -FLUFF-  When shopping, Rukia spots something she really wants.  Written for White Day.


My entry for a contest on deviantART. It was a bit rushed though.

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

* * *

><p>"Ichigo, look at this store!"<p>

The orange haired teen sighed as he followed Rukia through the mall. It was Saturday, and Ichigo was surprised that the girl found the stores on their way home so interesting. Since he really didn't have important matters at home, Ichigo decided to humor Rukia's excitement and walked with her.

He stopped behind the Kuchiki girl as she pressed her face to the display window. It was a clothes store centered around girls, but the clothes inside were fit for older women. Ichigo was surprised at Rukia's attraction to it.

Rukia gasped, her eyes becoming wide as they focused on an object in the window. "Th-there! What is that?" she demanded.

Ichgio leaned down to follow Rukia's gaze, chuckling when he discovered what caught her interest. A white hat was sitting on display, but it was different from the others. Long pieces of fabric, shapped like rabbit ears, fell back and laid flat against the back of the hat. There was a face sewn to the front, adding to the detail.

"That would be a hat," the orange haired boy stated. "You wear it on your head." It didn't surprise him that Rukia didn't know what a hat was.

"It's shaped like a rabbit," the girl sighed with glee.

"Yeah. I guess they make them like that," Ichigo muttered. "C'mon. We should get home."

"I want it."

Ichigo glanced at Rukia and frowned as she stared at the hat. It would be hard to tear her away. "Come on, Rukia. I don't have the money for it."

"Then obtain this money and get that hat," the dark haired teen growled.

"Easier said than done," Ichigo chuckled. His soul reaper badge started to ring. "C'mon Midget, there's a Hollow."

Rukia continued to stare at the hat before frowning. She made a small noise in agreement and walked away from the store. Her dark eyes only tore themselves away when they left the area.

* * *

><p>When Rukia woke up the next morning, Ichigo had already left the house.<p>

She was surprised when she walked down stairs and found Yuzu and Karin in the kitchen, preparing lunch. Rukia had slept in, something she wasn't known to do. "Have either of you seen Ichigo?" she asked.

"Brother said he had something to do, so he left early," Yuzu answered. "I hope he's back in time for lunch."

"Quit worrying, Yuzu. He'll be home before you know it," Karin sighed.

The Kuchiki woman walked back up to Ichigo's room, finding her sketchpad and occupying her time drawing. She realized her mind was still set on the object Ichigo called a hat, since everything she was drawing was either a rabbit or someone wearing the hat. 'I'll have to go buy it, I just hope it's still there,' she thought.

The door opened, Ichigo peeking inside. "Oh, hey. What are you doing?" he asked as he walked inside, closing the door behind himself.

"Where have you been? You don't just leave without telling me," Rukia frowned.

"Since when do I tell you where I go?" Ichigo asked. He blushed as he held a wrapped package out towards Rukia. "Besides, I thought I'd go get this. Before someone else did."

The dark haired girl stared in confusion before accepting the package. She slowly ripped the paper back and gasped when white fabric was revealed. "The hat?" she asked, quickly tearing away what was left to reveal the object on her mind.

Ichigo shifted slightly, his blush becoming darker. "It's white day," he muttered.

Rukia looked back up at Ichigo with confusion again. "White day?" she asked.

"Remember the chocolate you gave me a month ago?" Ichigo asked. "Inoue helped you, right?"

"Yes, but what does this have to do with it?" Rukia demanded.

"White day is when guys give the girls something in return for chocolates. So since you gave me chocolate last month, I owe you one," Ichigo blushed. "So, happy white day."

Rukia was quiet for a moment before she pulled the hat over her head. She grinned at Ichigo when it was on, searching for approval.

"Geez, it's crooked," Ichigo rolled his eyes. He kneeled in front of Rukia and adjusted the hat until it was even on both sides. He didn't pull his hands away though, staring into Rukia's eyes.

"Ichigo?" the girl asked quietly. "Are you OK?"

The orange haired teen blushed again and pulled away, standing tall and turning to the door. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine," he muttered.

Rukia smirked and leapt off her seat, attaching herself to Ichigo's back in a strange but comfortable hug. "Thank you, Ichigo," she stated.


End file.
